guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Boon Signet
Could someone please explain to me how this is good? you heal yourself for free if you have 3 or more enchantments. it's a self heal. _ Memy Das. :Well.. aegis, boon prot monks, orders blah theres loads of enchantments Skuld 13:45, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Bah Skuld beat me to it ... this is what I had to say: Boon Prot monks can use this after other spells to recover mana every few seconds instead of a lump sum every 15-20 seconds. It is aptly named. --209.34.209.155 13:46, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::Well it says "heal other ally" , so it isn't a self heal right ? and even at max it's only 6nrj every 6seconds (i guess 7 at 17 divine favor), AND it's not a spell so no divine favor heal ... i really don't think this is gonna find it's place in "my" Boon Prot skill bar unless it gets a power-up in either energy output, healing (BIG powerup)OR is converted to a NOT-Elite skill, i mean comeon there way better elites (and a few worse :D ). - arashi ::::Rof->boon->mend->boon keep up perm w/ added heal Skuld 05:25, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::::It's really more about the energy management than the healing. Kind of like Blessed Signet for non-bonders. I prefer this over Mantra of Recall since I get the energy right away. Besides, in PvE, there are enchants flying all over the place anyway. Kessel 01:29, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Seem to spend more time trying to get energy rather than doing any healing. It's no use for me. Shame as the skill looked like it had some potential --SK 00:20, 28 June 2006 (CDT) With aegis usually up I use this on the ele henches, I get 4 energy minimum and they usually have another enchantment on aswell ^^ only thing i dont like is the health.. for 33 they might as well not have bothered Skuld 06:03, 27 May 2006 (CDT) oops sorry bout that last update. I completely misread the skill. I thought you'd gain 6 energy for each enchantment on your target. If that was true it would be useful, though a bit overpowered. with the current description I must agree it's crap The healing from this is more trouble than good - I killed mungri with scourge.. — Skuld 02:04, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Horrid skill. Who do they think they are kidding? Spending one second every sixth to gain a conditional 6 energy? Glyph of Energy provides (theoretically) the same energy regeneration! Never had a place on my bar since I capped it. Ubermancer 00:53, 3 August 2006 (CDT) This is an UberJohnny Skill. Explanation. If we count GW like Magic the Gathering, it is one of those skills they make that has no efficiency and is just to entice people to TRY to make a build with it that works. "Card power is relative...As you grow as a player, you get better at determining a card’s potential." -http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=mtgcom/daily/mr52 I have tried myself a few times, but there isn't that many enchantments you can cast that aren't maintained. At best you could use Protective Spirit/Vigorous Spirit/Spirit Bond for 3 enchantments, but the sheer energy cost would kill.--Life Infusion 20:58, 21 August 2006 (CDT)